


peaches & sour patch kids

by shuichis8inch (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Chan beat Minho’s ass without the b, Daddy Kink, Dom Bang Chan, Edging, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a bunny, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Bang Chan, Unedited We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shuichis8inch
Summary: Minho was alone on a rainy day at the dorm.Chan came back from the gym with sour patch and peaches.Minho wanted some.





	peaches & sour patch kids

It was raining.

It was always raining this time of month, and Minho hated rain.

Minho was alone, too, he curled on the couch as thunder and lightning crackled outside the dorm. Chan had gone to the gym and wasn't expected to be back anytime soon, so Minho was bored.

Not to mention the other members were visiting family, except for Felix, who was staying with Changbin and his family.

So Minho was alone for the weekend.

Minho sighed sadly, tapping his finger against the sofa.

It was cold.

Why was it so cold?

Minho shivered, it was cold because he was wearing shorts.

Very, short shorts at that.

Goddamn AC.

Minho got up, pulling his sweater down to try and get some sort of warmth as he walked to the kitchen to make himself a snack.

And of course, the kitchen was empty.

He could go buy food or order, but it was raining pretty hard and he wasn't in the mood to do anything.

Well, almost anything.

He'd been around on twitter lately, on his private account of course, looking at stray kids related posts and reading things stays had said about him and the members.

He found it really funny when they called him a whore, because it was true.

He was a little whore.

Minho giggled, remembering one stay having an argument with another one about whether Minho belonged to Changbin or Minho belonged to Jisung.

Minho didn't belong to anyone.

Well, almost anyone.

He had a soft spot for his leader, Chan.

And if Chan gave Minho a chance..

Minho would gladly drop onto his knees and be Chan's.

He'd think about Chan while fingering himself, it wasn't because he had a crush on Chan or anything- which he did, he'd just never admit it- he just found the older boy very.. appealing, to fuck himself too.

Minho bit his lip, walking into him and Woojin's shared room and plopped on his bed.

Minho whined, he knew he shouldn't, but no one was home so who cares?

Minho slowly took off his shorts, wiggling them off his legs and discarding them in a corner.

Minho grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in his drawer and placed it on his bed, breath already starting to hitch from excitement.

Minho took his boxers off and lied down on his back, grabbing the lube and pouring the cold substance on his fingers.

Minho circled two fingers around his entrance, the tight bundle of muscles clenching and searching for something to be put inside.

Minho slipped his index finger inside, eyelids fluttering shut as he let out a silent moan.

Chan, Chan.

He was thinking about Chan.

He was thinking about how Chan's dick would feel inside him, how Chan would fuck the younger.

Would he fuck Minho slow or rough? Fast or loving? Maybe he was a freak- maybe he would want to tie Minho up and leave him there for hours, waiting for release- begging for him.

Minho let out a moan, it was breathy and high pitched. Thank god no one was home.

Minho pushed his second finger inside, thrusting them in and out slowly.

The dancer let out a shaky breath, thighs trembling a little as he rocked his hips back onto his fingers.

Minho curled his fingers inside himself, trying to find his prostate but it was no use, his fingers were too short, he needed something longer.

But he was determined.

Chan, Chan- 

He then remembered on one of Chan's vlives, he'd called stays his baby girls- he called himself their ‘daddy’. But then he remembered Chan 'addressing' the issue and saying stays were now his baby boys too.

Minho wanted to be Chan's baby boy

really, really badly.

Minho whined in frustration, trying to put his fingers in deeper.

Minho cursed, pulling his fingers out of his ass and wiping them on his sheets.

He left his dildos and vibrators back at his house, so he had nothing to use.

He was cursed with chubby and short fingers and that made him irritated, frustrated.

He just wanted to cum, really badly.

Minho put his clothes back on, still in a bad mood from not being able to cum.

Minho washed his hands, then went back to the living room.

He sighed, turning the tv on, clicking endlessly to find an actual good channel.

Minho was still horny, just really agitated.

It had maybe been 3 hours after his little 'session' and the raining stopped.

He was starting to doze off, when he heard the door unlock.

Minho jumped up, startled by the sound.

"O-Oh, Hyung it's just you. I got startled." He mumbled the last part, getting up from the couch.

His cheeks were burning.

"Hey Minho. Are you okay? You seem to be burning up." The leader chuckled, placing his hand on Minho's cheek.

Minho leaned into Chan's touch.

"Hmm? Someone's clingy today."

Minho realized what he'd done and immediately jumped back, face even redder than before.

"Uh- Um-" Minho pulled his sweater down.

"Are you cold? I can change the ac setting if you need me too."

"N-No, I'm fine." Minho said softly. Chan smiled and nodded, taking some peaches and sour patch out of his bag.

Minho tilted his head.

"Come on, lets watch something." Chan said, grabbing his snacks and plopping on the sofa.

Minho waddled over and sat next to the older boy.

Chan opened the bag of sour patch and put the bag in the middle of the two boys.

Minho made a disgusted face.

"What? You don't like sour patch kids?" Chan asked, shocked.

"I've never tried them.."

"What?!" Chan exclaimed. "They're amazing! Try one."

Minho was open to trying new things- except he wasn't and only did it to be polite when he had too.

Chan grabbed a blue one, pushing it against Minho's plump lips.

Minho whined, making a displeased face- he didn't wanna try it.

"Pleeeeeeease." Chan asked, eyes sparkling.

Minho felt his face heat up again, before opening his mouth for Chan to place the gummy in.

Chan smiled as Minho chewed it.

"It's actually kinda good.. it's sorta sour but not really."

"I don't like it though." Minho said, pouting.

Chan laughed, causing Minho to flush even deeper.

"You're weird." 

Chan's smile then faltered when he saw how out of breath and red Minho was.

"You sure you're okay? You're super red. And you're heating up.. let me take your temperature-" Chan said, getting up.

"No!" Minho grabbed Chan's arm.

Chan looked at the younger boy.

"But if I don't I can't tell if you have a fever.. I wanna take care of you.." He said, sitting back down.

"I'm fine, just um.." horny.

"I'm fine, okay?"

Chan nodded, "oh yeah! I have peaches too. They're the best fruit I loooove peaches."

"I know," Minho chuckled. "You remind us everyday."

Chan laughed, handing one to Minho.

Minho smiled, placing it down on the table.

"I'll eat it later."

"Okay, Whatever you want baby."

Minho squeaked. "I-Uh-What?"

"Hmm? Something the matter?"

"N-No- you- but- uh- um-"

"Geez! You get flustered so easily, am I making you nervous, Minnie?" Chan stroked Minho's cheek with his thumb.

Minho shivered, "Stop it!" He said.

Chan laughed, laying down on the sofa. "Okay, now let's watch tv."

-

"Hyung." Minho whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I want more of those sour children you like."

"What no! These are mine. You insulted them." He protested childishly.

"Pleaseeeeeee, I won't insult them again!" 

"Liar!" Chan said, clutching the bag closely.

Minho climbed on top of Chan, trying to grab the bag.

Chan grabbed Minho's wrists.

Minho stared at Chan.

Chan's breath hitched when Minho sat on his lap.

"Minho? What are you- oh fuck."

Minho started grinding against Chan's bulge, Chan let go of Minho's wrists- now was his chance.

Minho grabbed the bag of gummies, jumping off Chan and running to his room.

Chan was left there, stunned.

Chan felt the noticeably growing bulge in his pants rise, that was gonna be a pain.

The rapper got up, walking to Minho and Woojin's room, but Minho wasn't there.

"Minho? We need to talk." He said, walking in the hall and looking in everyone's room to find the dancer.

"My room? Really?" 

"They are your gummies, hyung."

"About that- why'd you.. uh.. why did you.." Chan was the red one now.

"Because! You wouldn't have let go of my hands and I was thinking quickly. Plus I'm horny."

Chan was taken aback by Minho's honesty. He knew Minho was confident- but he was actually really shy and quiet when the rest of the boys were at home.

"Minho.." Chan warned, the younger boy walking towards Chan, draping his arms over Chan's shoulders.

"Hyung." 

"Shit- Minho. You know we can't.. do this. It's hard enough on the boys with the fact Changbin and Felix are- Minho we.."

"Channie.. please? I'll be good. We don't have to do it again."

"But I'm gonna wanna do it again, Minho.."

"Then let's do it again.. Please?"

"Fuck. I'm gonna regret this."

Minho clapped his hands excitedly, "so you'll fuck me?"

Chan looked even more shocked. "Fuck you?!"

"Well yeah, is that not what we agreed on?"

Chan snaked an arm around Minho's waist.

"You said you'd be good, right?" He whispered in Minho's ear, sending shivers down the younger boys spine.

Minho nodded, quickly- pathetically.

"Hmm. Alright. I'll fuck you, but if you're bad.." Chan chuckled, eyes dark. "Well, sweetheart, you don't wanna find out what happens then."

Minho let out a squeak when he felt Chan suck on his jaw, Minho tightened his arms around Chan's neck.

Chan chuckled, it sounded like he was mocking Minho. 

"Please.. I want you to fuck me now." Minho whined, pulling on Chan's hair. 

"I said be good, bunny. You wanna be good for me right? Like you said?" Chan grabbed Minho's chin, forcing him to look up at Chan.

Minho whined, before mumbling a small 'yes'. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes daddy."

"Oh- I see. You wanna play like that? Wanna call me daddy, hmm? Fucking slut." Chan growled, throwing Minho onto his bed.

Minho squeaked, wrapping his legs around Chan's waist. "Please.. daddy, Minho wants you inside.. now."

"Be patient baby. Let daddy have his fun with you." 

Minho nodded, he was good for Chan.

He promised he'd be a good boy.

"Okay." He breathed out. Okay.

This was happening. It was really happening.

All of Minho's fantasies were coming true.

Chan pulled Minho's shorts down, squeezing one of his thighs. "God.. I've always wanted to touch you like this, y'know that? You have no idea what you do to me, bunny."

"Hnngh.. please.."

"So desperate.. and we haven't even started. You must be so needy, to want it this bad? It makes me wanna fuck you into oblivion." Chan smiled, eyes crinkling.

But then they went dark again.

"But remember, baby. You said you'd be good- so be fucking good, Yeah?" He said, menacingly sweet, honey dripping from his voice, causing Minho to shudder.

"Yes daddy." 

"Good boy."

Minho fought the urge to roll his hips against Chan's crotch.

Chan pulled Minho's boxers down.

Minho hissed, his cock was flushed pink.

Chan bit his lip. "God.. you're so pretty, Minho."

Minho whined, eyes starting to water.

Chan chuckled, caressing Minho's cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

"You just saw my dick- and you're asking."

"I just want you to feel safe- I want you to want this as much as I do."

"Chan. Shut up and kiss me please."

Chan pressed their lips together, slowly kissing the younger boy.

Minho reciprocated the act, pawing at Chan's shirt.

Chan pulled away, helping Minho take his shirt off.

Chan leaned back in, swiping the bottom of Minho's lip with his tongue. 

Minho gasped, Chan's tongue slipping into his mouth and dominating him immediately.

Minho moaned into the kiss, his own tongue pressing against Chan's.

Chan chuckled darkly, digging his nails into Minho's hips.

Minho pressed his small hand against Chan's abs, then trailing his hands up to Chan's biceps.

Chan pulled away, grabbing Minho by the hair.

Minho gasped.

"Did I say you could touch?"

God,  
Minho loved this.

"N-No daddy."

"Slut. You couldn't wait could you? To think I was going to reward you."

Minho whined, tearing up again.

"I'm sorry daddy-"

"Shut up, you fucking whore. Get on your stomach."

Minho whined, doing as told.

"There we go, being a good boy for daddy again.." Chan growled, rubbing the back of Minho's thigh.

"D-Daddy? What are you doing-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Minho bit his lip and nodded, Chan gripped Minho's thigh.

Crack.

Minho let out a scream, it took a few seconds for him to calm down.

"Count for me."

Minho nodded again, eyes squeezing shut- mostly because he didn't wanna cry in front of Chan.

Chan slapped Minho's thigh.

"O-One." Minho said.

Crack.

"T-Two." He gripped the sheets tightly, knuckles turning white.

Chan bit Minho's ass, hand crackling against Minho's soft skin once again.

"T-Th- oh fuck." Minho whined.

"So, you gonna be good yet? Hmm?" Chan asked, tone too sweet sounding for this situation.

It was cruel.

"Yes- yes yes yes. I'll be good please- please Chan."

Chan grabbed Minho, lifting him up by the hair.

Minho let out a cry, and speaking of cry- a tear almost made it out of his eyes.

"My name, Minho. What's my name?"

"Daddy."

"And what did you call me?"

"C-Cha-"

Crack.

Minho screamed, hands immediately grabbing onto Chan's shoulders. 

Minho's legs shook, his lower lip quivering.

"P-Please I'm sorry.."

"Are you? Don't lie to me, Minho. I know you like this. I know you like it when I treat you bad."

Minho whined.

"Don't you, baby?"

"Yes- yes. So much."

"That's what I thought, lay on your back." Chan commanded.

Minho lied on his backside, waiting for further instructions, playing with his sweater cuffs.

Chan cooed internally, placing his hands on Minho's upper thighs, spreading his legs.

"A-Are you gonna?.."

"Yes baby, I'm gonna finger you, just be patient."

Minho let out a shaky breath, giving Chan a small smile of appreciation.

Chan stared at Minho's hole, blowing cold air onto it, causing Minho to squirm.

"Sensitive, hmm? Did you finger yourself earlier?"

"Y-Yes daddy."

"What were you thinking about that got you so hot and needy, hmm?" Chan asked, rubbing Minho's thigh.

Speaking of thighs, they were still burning.

"I-I was bored.. wanted to cum.. was thinking about you.. and y-your cock." Minho choked out as Chan spread his cheeks with his thumbs.

Chan hummed, sticking his tongue out and licking a stripe up Minho's hole experimentally.

"O-Oh.." Minho moaned, gripping Chan's hair.

"Was that good, baby?"

"Yes- yes yes- please.." Minho was about to beg.

"Alright, alright." Chan laughed, then dove back in.

Minho pulled at Chan's hair, eyes tearing up at the sensation.

It was good & it stung in the best way possible.

Chan moved his tongue inside Minho's hole, jamming it in and out in a slow motion.

Minho's mouth made a small 'o' shape as he wrapped his legs around Chan's neck.

Chan continued to suck and lick at the younger boys hole, pressing the pad of his finger against the hole while he licked it.

"Fuck-Fuck fuck fuck.. Channie no more it's too much-"

Chan didn't stop.

Minho felt his body start to shake, moving his hips away from Chan's face.

Chan, however, grabbed Minho's waist, locking his arms on top of the younger so he couldn't move his hips and continued to eat him out.

“C-Cha..Chan... I’m gonna c-cum.. oh fuck..” Minho’s thighs squeezed against the side of Chan’s head.

“F-Fuck!” Minho felt it get closer, the feeling- he was gonna cum.

“Chan..”

Chan got off Minho, smiling and licking his lips.

Minho groaned in frustration, legs shaking as he thrusted forward, trying to hold onto his rising climax.

“Shhh.. calm down, you’ll cum soon baby.”

Minho was breathless.

Chan put two fingers up to Minho’s lips. “Suck.”

Minho immediately opened his mouth, taking Chan’s fingers and sucking on them.

Chan ran his spare hand through Minho’s hair.

“Such a good boy, you’ve redeemed yourself baby. You’re being so good.”

Minho moaned at the praise, trying his hardest not to grind his hips against Chan’s obvious bulge.

“Enough.” Chan said, pulling his fingers out of Minho’s mouth.

Minho had a tear running down his cheek.

Chan’s face softened. “Shh..” He said softly, pressing their lips together and kissing Minho sweetly, wiping Minho’s tears with his thumb.

Minho kissed back desperately, Chan pulled away before it got heated.

Chan pushed a knuckle inside Minho.

Minho grabbed Chan’s hair, pulling onto it softly.

“Yes.. yes yes yes.. so big. You’re fingers feel so good- thank you.. thank you thank you thank you-“

“Baby.. hey.. calm down. Calm down. It’s barely even in..” Chan chuckled nervously, Minho slipping further into his headspace.

Minho moaned, rolling his hips against Chan’s finger.

Chan put another one in, shoving the two fingers inside slowly.

Minho let out a choked sob, cock twitching and begging for release.

Chan curled his fingers, thrusting them in and out of Minho.

Chan groaned, biting his lip. Minho was tight.

“Oh.. god, baby.” Chan thrusted his fingers at a quicker speed. Minho’s breath hitched, letting out little high pitched moans with every thrust of Chan’s fingers.

“N-No more.. cock.. please..” Minho begged.

Chan nodded, pulling his fingers out of Minho and wiping them on his sheets. 

Chan undid his belt, Minho sat up and started helping Chan.

Once Chan was out of his pants, he pulled his boxers down and his cock sprung out.

Minho stared at it.

“C-Can I suck you?” He asked.

Chan bit his lip. “Fuck- y-yeah sure.”

Minho got on his knees and pressed his lips against the tip of Chan’s cock, taking the head in, licking over his slit.

Chan groaned, hands grabbing onto the younger boys hair.

Minho sucked on the tip, relishing when he felt Chan groan.

Chan’s moans were so hot.

Minho moved his mouth to the top, then he took Chan until his nose touched Chan’s base.

Chan cursed loudly, moaning right after. “Just like that baby..” he egged Minho on, Minho continuing to deep-throat Chan.

“That’s it.. so good. My good little slut..”

Minho hummed, causing Chan to let out another moan.

“Fuck. Shit.” He pulled Minho off his cock by his hair.

Minho’s lips were swollen and red, “did I do good, daddy?” He asked, looking up at Chan with big eyes.

Chan ran a hand through Minho’s hair.

“You did great, baby.. so good for me.”

Minho smiled, eyes closed, taking the praise happily.

Chan got up, grabbing a bottle of lube from his bedside table and slathering a generous amount on his dick.

Once he finished, Chan lifted Minho up, scooping him under his arms and placing him the bed.

Chan sat down, Minho crawled over and hovered over Chan’s lap.

“Ready?” Chan asked, breath hitting the shell of Minho’s ear.

“Very.”

Chan pressed their lips together, sharing a small kiss before pulling away.

Chan placed his hands on Minho’s hips.

“You still want this.. right?” He asked, more nervous than he seemed.

Minho was nervous too.

“Yes.. I want this.. please?”

“Okay.” Chan pressed a gentle kiss against Minho’s forehead.

“Put it in- please. I really can’t wait any longer.”

Chan chuckled, pressing the tip against Minho’s hole, then slowly pushed the head in.

Minho and Chan simultaneously let out a moan.

“G-God..” Minho’s legs twitched.

Chan pushed in a little more, Minho felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, lips parting.

“So tight..” Chan muttered against Minho’s neck.

Minho fell against Chan’s lap completely, pushing the whole thing inside.

Chan groaned, digging his nails into Minho’s waist.

“Mmm..” Minho whined, wiggling his hips.

“C-Can I move?” Chan asked, sounding more shaky than he hoped.

Minho didn’t seem to notice.

“Yes.. please-“ Minho was cut off by Chan lifting Minho’s hips up to his tip, then pulling them back down. Minho let out a loud moan.

Chan repeated this for a few minutes before Minho grew impatient again.

“Please.. faster- hyung, I want it faster..” Minho was writhing.

Chan started thrusting up into Minho’s heat, moaning at how good it felt.

Chan let out a low groan, thrusting up into Minho at a harsher pace.

Minho let out a scream, squeezing Chan’s shoulders.

“You’re so pretty like this, Minho.” Chan complimented the younger. 

Minho let out a helpless moan, legs starting to shake.

“So pretty.. my pretty little slut? hmm? You wanna be my pretty little slut?”

“Yes.. wanna be.. wanna be your slut..” Minho heaved.

“Mmm.. you gonna cum? Gonna cum, right on my cock like the fucking whore you are?” Chan slapped Minho’s ass.

“fu-fuCK! YES!” Minho screamed, “I’m you’re fucking whore, fuck- fuck fuck- use me.. use me please fuck.” Minho got quieter at the end.

“Speak up, baby boy.”

“Im you’re fucking whore.” Minho whined.

Chan groaned, thrusted up into Minho ruthlessly.

“Shit babe.. I think I’m.. I think I’m getting close.” Chan said breathily.

Minho clawed Chan’s back, “come inside- come inside, please please come inside. Fill me up- please please-“

“Oh fuck.” Chan groaned when Minho’s hole started to pulsate.

“S-Shit.. there, there please daddy.” 

“Come on baby, your gonna cum for daddy right? Gonna be a good boy and cum for me?” Chan rubbed Minho’s ass before spanking it again.

“Close.. ‘m so fucking close.” Minho said through gritted teeth.

“O-Oh shit.. sh-shit shit- daddy oh god I’m- I’m gonna-“ Minho squeezed Chan tightly, bouncing up and down on his cock.

“Fuck baby.. cum, go ahead baby- Cum for me.”

And god, Minho swore he’d never came that hard.

Minho cried out, shaking violently as Chan continued to thrust up into him.

Minho let out whimpers, scratching Chan’s back- leaving visible marks.

“God baby.” Chan breathed out before cumming inside Minho.

Minho felt Chan’s cock twitch inside of him, causing him to almost scream again.

“Oh..” Chan hissed, slowly lifting a dazed Minho off of his cock. 

Chan paid Minho on his back as cum spilled from Minho’s hole, dripping onto the bed.

“Shit that’s gonna be annoying to clean..” Chan mumbled.

Minho’s bottom lip was quivering, legs shaking.

Chan was worried, hovering over Minho and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

Minho opened his mouth immediately and kissed back just as sweetly.

“You did so good, Minho.” Chan smiled, stroking Minho’s cheekbone.

Minho smiled back weakly, “thanks.. you did pretty okay.”

“Oh shut up!” Chan laughed, hitting Minho’s arm playfully.

Minho giggled.

“I’ll go get some towels, stay here, okay?”

“Chan. I can’t move, I’m not going anywhere.”

Chan turned red, before walking off and getting the aftercare.

Minho sighed, hands laying on his stomach as he heaved.

He looked over at the bag of sour patch kids.

-

“Minho I got the to-“

Minho threw the bag on Woojin’s bed.

“Did you just eat all my sour patch kids?”

“No.” Minho replied quickly, at least 7 gummies shoved in his mouth before swallowing deeply.

Chan fought back a laugh, before bursting out into a fit of giggles. “You’re so weird.” He laughed, kissing Minho’s lips softly, tasting the sour gummies the boy had just consumed.

“You’re even weirder.” Minho smiled.

“Be mine?” Chan asked.

Minho’s smile fell before he teared up and immediately smiled brighter than Chan has seen him smile in a while.

“Yes.” He nodded quickly, “yes yes yes!” He grabbed Chan and hugged him.

Chan smiled, tearing up as well.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“No I do.”

“No- I do.”

“Channie I love you more!”

“Baby boy! You do not!”

“Hmph. Fine. But I still love you more.”

“Minho!”

The two boys giggled, sharing a chaste kiss.

“Okay now clean me, my ass hurts and I’m tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading !! UwU  
if u like minchan and have wattpad u should check out my stories !!  
(@/izzlix)


End file.
